Storing fuel is well-known and readily appreciated by those of skill in the art. Typically, fuel is stored in a fuel storage tank for use by an engine coupled to the fuel storage tank in order to generate power. However, growing concerns about the environment along with concerns about fuel costs has begun a shift from petroleum based fuels to non-petroleum based organic fuels. The storing of these non-petroleum based organic fuels raises a number of issues.
Some non-petroleum based organic fuels such as, for example, vegetable oil, can stagnate when stored in a fuel storage tank. This stagnation can include the vegetable oil at least partially solidifying in the fuel storage tank, can prevent the vegetable oil from being used as a fuel by the engine, and can dirty the engine such that the engine requires frequent cleaning in order to be able to operate.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for storing fuel absent the disadvantages discussed above.